prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbridled
Unbridled is the twenty third episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 11, 2014. Summary We open with Spencer in like a wedding dress wandering around the woods following someone. While running she trips and falls on the ground. Spencer gets up and starts following an anonymous person, when she hears a noise and stops in her tracks. We go back 48 hours earlier. The girls are at the Brew talking about Paige exposing Alison to the police. Spencer is worried she'll be question ed when they discover the body isn't Alison's, as they also suspect Alison’s own mother to be ‘A’ and behind Spencer. Aria and Emily thinks that Mrs. DiLaurentis cannot be ‘A’ as ‘A’ knows Ali is alive. But Spencer’s theory is that Jessica is trying to send Spencer behind the bars, so Ali would be safe to come back to Rosewood again. Spencer and Emily leave after a conversation about Jessica being A and Jessica not being ‘A’. Outside Emily and S pencer see Jason and call out to him. He ignores them and drives off. In Spencer's car they find a series of pictures with the face covered. There is a message at the end of the long picture that reads: "You know me, Spencer. You killed me." Ella comes back from her trip and surprises Aria. They talk about her breakup with Ezra. The next morning, Dean tells Spencer she needs to provide a urine sample before leaving the house. She wants to see Jason while he is shifting boxes into his house, but Dean does not allow her. Ashley is helping Jessica with a charity bridal show. Hanna talks to her mother about not trusting Jessica, as her offering Ashley a job seemed weird to her, because they were never friends. Hanna tells her mom that she does not trust Mrs. DiLaurentis and she shouldn't either. At school Spencer tells Emily she wasn't able to see Jason, because of Dean and his obsession with Spencer’s bladder. Paige walks into the ladies room. Spencer leaves them to talk. Emily is furious with her for telling the police. Paige isn't concerned with Alison and she says what she did was to protect Emily. Emily thinks she was taking revenge from Ali for bullying her. Aria tells Hanna her mom is asking about Ezra. Hanna doesn't think she should share too much. Travis has a job working for the school library. Hanna apologizes and asks for another date, but he turns her down. Holbrook tells Jessica he's got a court order to exhume the body in Alison's grave. A broken bo ne of Alison's never showed on the coroner's report. Jessica tells Holbrook to put her daughter to rest, but Holbrook says that he wasn’t there to ask Jessica’s permission. Jessica had been working with Ashley on the charity event. When she goes back inside she catches Ashley looking at a shopping bag in Alison's room. They contained clothes which were purchased the day before. Jessica drives Ashley out of the room. Emily is having no luck with the email address she found in the envelope. She sees Jason and asks him about blowing her off. He talks about needing to avoid Spencer, since her relationship with his mother is so complicated. A flashback to Jason overhearing an argument between Jessica and Alison about Spencer possible picking on her reveals that she was advising Alison to aggressively go after Spencer. While Ella and Aria talk, her mother takes a call from Zack. Aria isn't happy. Spencer gets a text from Emily that confirms her feelings that Jessica "has it out for you." Dean walks in and the two talk about a book he's reading. He knows she isn't sleeping and doesn't feel safe. He's reading a book about a professional boxer and offers to read her a few passages. When Ella comes back in Aria complains about Zack being more important than her and Mike. She seems to think her mother left for too long. Veronica comes home to find Spencer and Dean asleep on the couch. It looked nothing intimate, but Veronica fires him. The girls talk about who might be in Alison's grave. Spencer thinks the person who went after Alison could still be out there. Hanna shows up and tells them what her mother found that her thinking that Jessica knows her daughter is alive. She wants them to volunteer to be models at the charity event, which is at the DiLaurentis home, so they can look for the address. Holbrook walks by and mentions there could be a lot of questions for them in the upcoming days. Spencer yells at Veronica for not trusting her with what happened the summer Alison went missing. Veronica references an "incident" and we flashback to her talking to Alison after a rough patch for Spencer. Veronica is emotional, unsur e what is happening with her daughter. Alison walks away and sees Spencer. The two exchange a glance. Spencer admits that she doesn't remember this story. Veronica tells her to forget about that summer and leaves. Spencer looks out the window in her room and sees Jessica staring at her. Travis is working the bridal show parking cars. Before the sh ow starts Spencer runs into Jason and they talk about her being in rehab. She asks him if he's sure it was CeCe that Alison was talking to the night she disappeared. Dean stops by to say good-bye and Jason leaves. Dean informs Spencer that the rehab facility Jason said he had been attending has been closed for two years. Jessica isn't happy to learn Ashley has her daughter and friends modeling the dresses. As the show begins Spencer looks outside and sees Jessica hand something to a person she can't see. She follows the person into the woods. Hanna asks Travis for help getting upstairs. He creates an issue to discuss later with Jessica, which should give them time to snoop. They kiss. Ella goes "backstage" to talk to Aria about Ezra. She then tells her that Zack proposed. Aria is happy for her mom and hugs her. Hanna and Emily look through Alison's room but the shopping bag is gone. They use the name of a restaurant they find in Ali's closet to get into the email account from the envelope. Emily sends a message to Alison. We return to the scene from the opening. Spencer's train gets caught in a bear trap and she runs off. Aria goes into Alison's room just as Emily's phone rings. It's Alison, who tells them not to talk to her mother. She says they need to come see her. Downstairs the girls realize Spencer is missing. She walks in crying and tells them about chasing down somebody she thought was Alison in the woods. She takes off part of her dress and they find finger bones inside. There is a message asking "What will you do when the rest of me come out of the grave?" Paige comes to Emily and asks for forgiveness. Emily doesn't think she can trust her anymore and breaks up with her just as the other girls pull up. The girls arrive at the address Alison gave them. They hear a noise and turn around. Spencer asks: "What are you doing here?" We never catch the person’s face. In last scene of the episode, A is renting a room at a hotel, while the employee at the desk leaves A takes the guestbook and searches for CeCe's contact information. A then calls the Roscoe Police Department and A probably told the police about her location. Notes * Maya tweeted a script that may indicate a wedding will take place. * ABC Family exec Jenn Gerstenblatt tweeted "There are definitely wedding dresses". * Editorial director for ET Online interviewed Holly Marie Combs who said "Ella has big news for Aria when she returns" from Austria, hinting at Ella's proposal from Zack. * Ashley and Hanna have a scene together. * Dean, Veronica, and Spencer possibly have a scene together. * There are two flashbacks this episode. * The wedding dresses are for a charity event in Rosewood by Mrs. D. The charity is for starving children, as "no mother should watch her child die" which was what Mrs. D told Spencer.. * 'A' put bones in Spencer's dress. Title and Background *A bridle itself is a piece of equipment for horses. *Maya Goldsmith shared a sneak peek of the script that implies that someone in Rosewood might be tying the knot. Though a “bridle” refers to the headgear used to control a horse, we doubt the similarity to the word “bride” was unintentional. Is the bride in question in some sort of danger? *As for the actual definition of “unbridled,” it means to be unrestrained, to literally or figuratively be free of the thing that controls and binds you. **Now, the question is: who has been set free? Is it “A,” who perhaps has abandoned all pre-tense at a plan and decided to launch everything he/she has at the Liars? **Is it Alison, who has thrown off the shackles of her fake death and gained her freedom? **Or could it be the Liars, who have somehow gained control over their situation, perhaps eliminating the threat of “A” or finding a way to control their masked bully? Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Quotes Aria: Hanna give her your cookie! Hanna: No, I'm hungry. Give her your cookie! Guest Cast *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Sean Faris Gabriel Holbrook *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean Stavros *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs Trivia * The table read was on October 15, 2013. * Filming began on October 16, 2013 and ended on October 22, 2013 Gallery 4x23 script .jpg 4x23.jpg BW5WbB0CAAAvL6U.jpg Maya's tweet to Ezrians.png Tweet Flashback 4x23.png DiLaurentis_family_4x23.jpg Nate,_Sasha,_and_Andrea.jpg Drew,_Andrea_and_Sasha.jpg Andrea, Ashley, and Lesley.jpg the-liars-as-brides-in-unbridled.jpg unbridled-wedding-dress-photos.jpg spencer-and-jason-in-unbridled.jpg hanna-marin-as-a-bride.jpg troian-bellisario-wedding-dress.jpg the-liars-wearing-wedding-dresses.jpg spencer-and-emily-as-brides.jpg natebuzz-as-dean-in-unbridled.jpg lucy-hale-wedding.jpg hanna-and-ashley-marin-unbridled.jpg here-comes-the-bride-spencer-hastings.jpg ella-and-aria-in-unbridled.jpg ashley-marin-in-unbridled.jpg aria-the-bride-and-her-mom.jpg aria-montgomery-wedding-dress.jpg wedding.jpg Unbridled BTS.jpg Unbridled BTS(2).jpg Unbridled BTS(3).jpg 2014-03-12_14-02-20.png 2014-03-12_14-02-57.jpg 2014-03-12_14-03-19.jpg 2014-03-12_14-03-50.jpg 2014-03-12_14-05-02.jpg 2014-03-12_14-06-22.jpg 2014-03-12_14-06-49.jpg 2014-03-12_14-07-16.png 2014-03-12_14-08-10.jpg 2014-03-12_14-09-04.jpg 2014-03-12_14-16-41.jpg 2014-03-12_14-17-12.jpg 2014-03-12_14-17-57.jpg 2014-03-12_14-18-24.jpg 2014-03-12_14-19-14.jpg 2014-03-12_14-19-52.jpg 2014-03-12_14-20-49.jpg 2014-03-12_14-21-42.jpg 2014-03-12_14-22-27.jpg 2014-03-12_14-23-19.jpg 2014-03-12_14-31-40.jpg 2014-03-12_14-32-08.jpg 2014-03-12_14-32-32.jpg 2014-03-12_14-32-59.jpg 2014-03-12_14-33-23.jpg 2014-03-12_14-33-57.jpg 2014-03-12_14-34-35.jpg 2014-03-12_14-35-09.jpg 2014-03-12_14-35-53.jpg 2014-03-12_14-36-28.jpg 2014-03-12_14-43-22.jpg 2014-03-12_14-43-57.jpg 2014-03-12_14-44-30.jpg 2014-03-12_14-45-04.jpg 2014-03-12_14-45-30.jpg 2014-03-12_14-45-54.jpg 2014-03-12_14-46-18.jpg 2014-03-12_14-46-45.jpg 2014-03-12_14-47-26.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B